All night singing karaoke
by CoCo's Gone LOco
Summary: It's Karaoke night at the teams favorite bar who knows what will happen. Will love bloom?Will hate rise? will poeple ever STOP singing! Toatally Tiva , MCAbby, And ofcourse JIBBS. Ziva/Gibbs Father daughter


Chapter One: Daddy What If

"Tony, remind me why I'm here," Ziva David implored her co-worker as he dragged her over to the bar.

"I'd like to know that as well, DiNozzo," Leroy Jethro Gibbs added as he unwillingly followed his senior field agent. Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, Jennifer Shepherd, Ducky, Leon Vance, and Jimmy Palmer were right behind the team leader.

"I thought we needed a night out," Tony replied, glancing over his shoulder pointedly at Gibbs. "We've been overworked lately, and since there's been a lull in the amount of cases, I thought . . ."

"Enough said," McGee interrupted, throwing up his hands. "We get the picture."

"Good. Now, what do you guys want to drink?"

Jenny blanched. "Really, DiNozzo? Really?"

"Well, we're not on duty," he reasoned.

"Still."

"Just give me bourbon," Jethro snapped.

"Yes, sir," said the bartender, setting down the glass he was washing. Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten they weren't alone.

Suddenly Abby let out a squeal. "Ohmigod, look! They have a karaoke machine!" The Goth bounced up and down, clapping her hands together. "Can we? Please, please, please?"

The rest of the team exchanged amused glances. Jenny and Gibbs sighed. "As long as we're here, we might as well."

"Great!" Abby grabbed Ziva and Gibbs, and, ignoring both her and Gibbs's protests, dragged the Mossad liaison and Ex Sniper over to the stage. "Get up there!" she ordered.

they both shot her a look that said, "You're kidding, right?" But the excitable Gothic forensic scientist had turned her back and was rifling through the CD choices. After shooting a "Help me!" look back at the team, who didn't look like they were going to offer it, they climbed oh so reluctantly onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. All eyes turned on her as the song started playing.

_Oh, no, Abby. You _had _to pick this one?_ she thought in despair of the memories. When the NCIS Caf-Pow-loving scientist motioned at her urgently, Ziva swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and started singing:

_ Daddy what if the sun stop shinin' what would happen then_

From where the team was sitting, McGee glanced at jenny. "Is she really singing—"

"Yep," she confirmed.

On stage, Ziva's eyes found Gibbs'. Almost immediately, she grew less nervous. Memories of that night flashed through her head. Gibbs' voice grew stronger as he began singing:

"_If the sun stopped shinin' you'd be so surprised_  
_ You'd stare at the heavens with wide open eyes_  
_ And the wind would carry your light to the skies_  
_ And the sun would start shinin' again__"_

Everyones's faces went as white as a sheet not knowing Gibbs' and Ziva's father/daughter relationship. They rounded on the black-haired woman, who was right behind him. She looked up at him innocently.

As Ziva started the next bit in the song, everyone's attention jerked back to her.

"_Daddy what if the wind stopped blowin' what would happen then__"_

By now the whole team was tearing up. A grin was crawling over Abby's face, and Gibbs eyes were soft singing the song.

"_If the wind stopped blowin' then the land would be dry_  
_ And your boat wouldn't sail sweetie and your kite wouldn't fly_  
_ And the grass would see your troubles and she'd tell the wind_  
_ And the wind would start blowin' again__"_

Ziva felt a tear in her wide eyes. She was actually enjoying singing with her father, making him relieve these half-buried memories of his daughter,Kelly.

By now, Gibbs''s mind was flooded with memories of that fateful day. The hurt flashed quickly in his eyes but was quickly covered with love to his surrogate daughter.

"_But daddy what if the grass stopped growin' what would happen then__"_

The song had everyone in tears as he continued singing.

_"If the grass stopped growin' why you'd probably cry  
And the ground would be watered by the tears from your eyes  
And like your love for me the grass would grow so high  
Yes the grass would start growin' again"_

"It's a song," Palmer butted in, ruining the moment. "How could it be— Ow!" He ended in a yelp of pain as Abby elbowed him in the side. "That was my ribcage!"

"Oh, sorry," she told him, not sounding sorry at all. She dragged him away from the rest of the NCIS gang, and pushed him down on an empty chair. "You might want to pay attention to what Ziva and Gibbs' are singing it is soo sweet and sentimental —or me for that matter—Just don't talk"

Frightened of the Goth, the Autopsy Gremlin did as directed, sitting down listening to the song. The Mossad liaison officer had a lone tear running down her cheek.

_"But daddy what if I stopped lovin' you what would happen then"_

Gibbs' sung the last of the lines thears in his eyes.

_"If you stopped lovin' me then the grass would stop growin'_  
_ The sun would stop shinin' and the wind would stop blowin'_  
_ So you see if you wanna keep this old world a goin'_  
_ You better start lovin' me again again you better start lovin' me again_  
_ You hear me Ziva you better start lovin' me again_  
_ You love me Ziva you better start lovin' me again"_

"Okay!" Abby piped up, seeking to distract the rest of the gang from the very emotional song. "How about another song?"

"Just as long as you don't choose it," Ducky replied.


End file.
